


Hunter Lab, Inc.

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, (But not many) Hunters Lab, Inc. is the country’s top refuge for mutants. It was the job of Geoff Ramsey and all the scientists under him to save as many mutants as they could in a world where they were hunted down and even killed for what they are. The labs offered them a place where they would be safe and hopefully happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael Jones, welcome to your new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-ly poop guys. I really loved this little idea that came to me about mutant AH boys so I decided to write it. It’s taken me a few days but here is the first chapter. As always I hope you enjoy! <3

"Good morning, Vietnam!" Geoff said as he entered Ryan’s office and plopped into the chair beside him

"What’s got you all excited?" Ryan said rubbing his temples trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him.

"Aww, long night?" Geoff said smiling. Ryan sighed looking up at him.

"It was. Ray was complaining about his heat lamps so I stayed up to fix them for him." Ryan said yawning.

"Did you bang him after?" Geoff said wiggling his eyebrows, Ryan sighed.

"Our relationship isn’t like that, I couldn’t ‘bang’ one of my patients. Besides Ray doesn’t feel that way about me." Ryan said taking a drink of coffee looking at his papers on his desk. Geoff frowned.

“Anyway, what’s with the hype?” Ryan said looking up and taking off his glasses and putting them in the pocket of his shirt.

"We get a new patient today! You know the one, Rage Quit. That’s what they call him at least. Identification #7239AH." Geoff said looking at the papers on his clipboard. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"They call him Rage Quit?" Ryan gave a questioning look. Geoff just shrugged and smiled his sleepy smile.

"He sounds like fun." Geoff chuckled a little as the other scientist stood and wrapped himself in his lab coat. They set out along the corridor on the way to the exam room.

The exam room was the statue of liberty of Hunters Labs Inc., as it was the first place they took new patients. Geoff had seen hell itself in that room. So many lives ruined by scum of the earth who use people as their test rabbits. The lives they lead were so very sad and that was if they were lucky enough to live past the exam room. If they were past a certain point Mr. Burns would put them down, like animals. It was the worst part of the job and they both hated it.

Geoff turned the doorknob and swung open the door hoping it was a good day. On the table set a man in his mid-twenties who looked more or less ‘normal’. Geoff moved closer to him and noticed small scars on his arms and neck. He smiled at him hoping he looked non-threatening as he closed the door behind him. He never knew if he could be dangerous and with a nickname like Rage Quit he really didn’t wanna find out.

"Good morning, I’m Mr. Ramsey and I’m the cooperate manager of Hunter Labs, Inc. I would actually prefer if you call me Geoff though." The man was looking up at him from the exam table and the paper he was setting on made a crinkling sound. He nodded at the older scientist but didn’t speak.

"This is Mr. Haywood and he is the director of medical care for all our…patients." Geoff winced a little, he hated calling them that, it seemed so impersonal. He and the other scientists always took care and interest of everyone. He had a deep rooted fatherly complex. Ryan took a pen from his lab coat and took a step closer to the man.

"Good morning Mr. Jones. I’ll be looking over you today but first I will ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" The man nodded again and Ryan replaced his glasses.

"First, your full name is Michael Vincent Jones and you are twenty six years old is that right?" Ryan clicked a pen looking to Michael.

"Yeah, that’s right." Ryan nodded.

"Second, can you tell me how old you were when you had your accident?" Ryan scribbled on his papers filling out the usual information.

"I was nine when the crash happened but the experiments didn’t happen until I was ten. I was kinda in a coma for year." Geoff tried not to think about what he would have done if that was his nine year old daughter.

"And your parents were the ones that consented to letting Dr. Ferguson ‘fix’ you?" Ryan frowned as he said the name and looked down at Michael under the rim of his glasses. Michael balled his hands into tight fists in his lap and his knuckles went white.

"They didn’t know! It wasn’t their fault that some creep doctor was going to fuck up my body, it’s not their fault!" Ryan flinched a little and there was a pause. Michael’s face had gotten a little red and Geoff took action.

"Michael, no one here is going to blame your parents. We know it was their fault, they were just trying to get you better." Geoff said and offered a soft, reassuring smile. Michael looked over to the man seeming a little calmer and nodded weakly.

"It says that your chest cavity, arms and legs were all replaced as well as your most of your brain. Is that correct?" Michael took a moment to respond.

"My chest cavity was mostly replaced but I still have my real heart. My arms and legs are all metal. The motherboard where my brain was is fucked up pretty bad as far as emotions go. I can’t believe I let that fucker tell me bullshit lies for nine years." Ryan’s eyebrows pulled together.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Michael sighed.

"Love doesn’t work exactly right in the way of being able to actually tell I’m ‘in love’ and that another person loves me." Michael put air quotes around the phrase ‘in love’, it was a clear indication that he had given up on relationships. Ryan nodded making more notes.

"The anger part malfunctions because when I get really pissed I shut down. That’s why the little shits at the last lab called me Rage Quit." He was obviously unamused by the nickname. Ryan finished writing down what he was working on he handed his clipboard to Geoff.

"Do you mind if I examine you now?" Ryan asked and he smiled hoping he didn’t seem creepy. A lot of new patients found him to be a little off. Well except one, he smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Ray. He was working on the creepy.

"We’re not gonna do the whole turn you head and cough thing are we? Cause I can tell you all that works fine." There was a short pause and then both scientists burst out laughing.

"Holy shit, can we keep this one forever?" Geoff asks and Ryan rolls his eyes chuckling. After a calming moment Ryan got back into serious mode pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"Nothing that extreme but I must ask you to remove your shirt." Michael didn’t question him but instead did as he was told. Geoff made note of the scars in a rectangular pattern on his chest. It was odd to the outside observer because the ‘skin’ inwardly was smooth and unmarked.

Ryan moved forward taking a stethoscope from the counter beside Michael. He placed it over where his heart would be and listened but furrowed his eyebrows together out of confusion.

"When you said he left your real heart you never said he gave you a new one." Michael nodded.

"I have a real one and a mechanical one." Ryan listened again and then laid it back on the counter.

"Just like the doctor." He muttered leaning down to inspect Michael’s chest.

"May I?" He asked looking at him. Michael made a vague gesture of allowance looking slightly uncomfortable. Ryan hesitated before taking one glove off running a finger along the scar tissue to the smooth fake skin. The only difference between the two being one was soft and warm and the other was cooler and had a feeling like a rubbery mat almost. Michael sit still during this entire process until Ryan went to peel it back to take a closer look. Michael grabbed the scientist’s hand.

"What are you doing?" He looked more curious then angry this time, Ryan stood himself straight. 

"I was going to take a look at your internal parts but I can’t do anything with this death grip you have on me. If you are uncomfortable with it I can stop now but allowing me a better look will help you in the long run. Especially since you are prone to shut down.” Michael looked into his eyes wondering if he should trust this man or not. He couldn’t help but the strange feeling that he had seen him before, somewhere. Slowly Michael released the hand he had clamped onto while he questioned him.

“Fine, but don’t go messing with anything. Everything is good where it is. Don’t rearrange anything of I will rearrange your face.” Ryan took his hand back from his grip throwing a look at Geoff.

“This boy needs anger management.” He said going back to his work of slowly peeling back a layer of Michael’s fake skin. Michael scoffed.

“You wouldn’t be the first one to say that.” Ryan slowly, as to not damage it, got a bit of the maniacal parts exposed. He was shocked at how much detail when into this. He had everything a normal human had…but metal. There were ribs, Lungs, and that second heart he talked about. It was like someone had made a model of the human body and put it inside of him. Ryan got a little closer to the lungs watching them inflate and deflate with each breath Michael took.

The heart was in a league of its own. There were so many small parts that only someone with a high skill level with mechanics could manage. It beat normally, not any slower or faster and if you looked close enough you could see small pistons. Ryan was the most interested he’d ever been in one of their subjects. He had to know more.

“Uh, are you done looking in my chest? It’s starting to get a little awkward.” Ryan was snapped out of his trance when Michael spoke. He moved the skin over the area it normally covered and watched as it sealed itself back. Ryan stood up taking his gloves off and throwing them into a trash can.

“For now yes but later on I’ll also need to take a look at your other metal parts to make sure they are functioning properly. Your chest was fine. The heart was beating at a normal pace and the lungs, well they were doing what lungs do.” Ryan smiled again hoping that didn’t come off as a psychopath warning, he had to work on his image. Michael nodded.

“Does that mean we’re done here?” Geoff stepped forward from where he was leaning against the wall.

“Your exam is done now we have to find your room and get you settled.” Geoff said trying to make it sound like this was the fun part, which it was compared to having Ryan poke and prod at you. Geoff opened the door when Michael hopped off the paper and followed after him as Ryan trailed behind them.

They left the hall where the exam room was located and walked down out into a circular room that was painted with a light Red with pretty much anything any one could ever want. They were flat screens, X-boxes, and all the games you could ever dream of playing. The sectional couch looked pretty comfortable, he would have to check it out later. On the other side of the room there was a pool table and some classic arcade gaming machines. There was also a full kitchen where a shaggy black haired man wearing a lab coat was setting on a stool in the corner drinking a beer. The look on his face made it seem like he was confused about life. He gave a small wave to the scientists as they passed by.

“So we may as well give you a small tour now cause if we don’t I know you’ll get curious later. They always do.” Geoff pointed to a hall that had another door between it and everywhere else that was totally dark. “That’s where the mostly nocturnal people’s rooms are. I don’t suggest going there during the day, you will probably get beat.” Geoff shrugged.

“It’s mostly just Adam. He’s really nice at night just not if you wake him up or interrupt him when he’s stretching his wings. So, wait a few minutes before approaching him.” Ryan said. He had learned everyone’s personalities pretty well. As it was his job to study them.

“And this is the hell of Hunters Lab Inc., meaning it’s hot as dicks.” They walked down a dark Red painted hallway and most doors were closed but one cracked open as they passed by it.

“Sup, Rye?” A scrawny man with small horn-like nubs protruding from his hairline and scaly patches on his face and body with glasses stepped out. Ryan stopped in his tracks and smiled at him.

“Good morning Ray. Did you sleep well after I fixed your lamps?” He asked holding his clip board to his chest. Anyone within a foot of Ryan could tell he had a thing for Ray, it played all over his face.

“Yeah, pretty great actually. I almost didn’t wake up in time to watch my cartoons. Who’s the new guy?” Ray asks Ryan walking towards Michael. As he got closer he noticed his silted pupils and claw like finger nails.

“I’m Michael.” He said trying to sound civil and not freaked out. This was his first time around other mutants and he was a little nervous.

“I’m Ray. Is that a tattoo of the Triforce?” He asked smiling a fanged smile. Michael actually felt a little more at ease after his question.

“Yeah it is actually. You a big Zelda fan?” Geoff laughed to himself.

“Ray’s our resident gamer. His gamer score is over 300,000 I wouldn’t want to try to play with him if I were you. He’ll kick your ass.” Ray smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t listen to that asshole okay? Anytime you wanna play you can join Vav and I.” Michael nodded wondering to himself who this ‘Vav’ guy was. Geoff went back towards the circular room and they left Ryan behind with Ray who was talking to him animatedly. They went down the next hall way which was painted a light orange. There was much more movement down this hall. A dark brown haired man with German Shepard ears and tail was arguing with a guy in lab coat with a long beard. Next to them was a girl with long auburn hair with ginger cat ears and tail. She was holding and stroking a very relaxed looking ginger cat that almost matched her.

“I did not screen look during the gaming tournament! Ray was just being a jerk!” He said and the fur on both his tail and ears were standing at attention.

“Caleb, why don’t you just go play Frisbee in the yard until you get over this thing.” Geoff said catching his attention.

“Yeah, okay.” He said and his ears pinned back against his head as he walked away. Geoff gave Lindsay a look and she nodded.

“Hey, I’ll go play with you. Joe needs a little exercise anyway.” She said smiling at him and his ears perked up instantly.

“Awesome!” He exclaimed at he raced off down the hall with the girl following.

“Thanks for that boss. That boy had been bugging me all day.” Geoff patted the man on the back.

“Anytime Jack.” Geoff smiled.

“Is this our new patient?” Jack asked looking at Michael and Geoff nodded.

“His name is Michael and he’s an android.” The other scientist crossed his arms.

“Huh, that’s a new one for us, where are you going to place him?” Jack asked.

“The next hall over from the aquatics.” He said making a vague hand gesture. Jack nodded.

“Good luck with settling in to our little zoo we’ve got going here. You’ll do fine.” Jack says offering him a small smile. Geoff took Michael down the next hallway that was painted a light Blue, it felt a bit musty.

“Geoffrey!” A British voice rang out and then the scientist next to him was on the floor. Tentacles appeared out from under the back of his shirt and they held him down while squeaked out a laugh.

“Gavin get the hell off me! I’m trying to show our new friend around.” The brunette stopped his laughing and looked up at Michael with a faintly glowing blue blush over his cheeks.

“Oh, sorry. Hi! I’m Gavin!” He exclaimed getting up off of Geoff and extending his hand to Michael. His tentacles while poised at his side looked egger to inspect the new comer.

“I’m Michael. Do you have a reason for tackling him or are you just and asshole?” Michael asks half kidding. He let out more squeaky laughter. Michael may or may not have thought that Gavin was really cute instantly. One of Gavin’s tentacles helped Geoff up off the floor and he brushed off his lab coat.

“I pretty much raised Gavin. He came here when he was very young and I sort of got attached to the idiot.” Geoff smiled at him fondly.

“I never knew my real parents but I’m glad I’m got Geoff. His wife Griffon is lovely as well.” Gavin smiled, Geoff shrugged.

“Yeah she’s pretty awesome.” Gavin moved closer to Michael looking over his body.

“What are you?” He asked tilting his head. Michael felt his face get a little hot. He hated it when people asked him that question.

“I’m an android or at least that’s how people refer to me.” Michael said trying to control his anger.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool!” Gavin said smiling to reveal slightly pointed teeth. Geoff saw that Michael’s anger level was rising and cut into the conversation.

“Hey buddy how about you go eat lunch and then after I show Michael his new room we can have swimmies.” Geoff said smiling. Gavin’s eyes lit up, literally.

“Yeah, that sounds top!” Gavin said as Michael continued to try to get a grip.

“Well go on then. Get your gross raw fish and wait for me at the door.” Geoff said making a face at the thought of Gavin’s dinner.

“I’ll be seeing you then, Michael!” Gavin said as he walked off down the hall and to the kitchen. He had slaughtered the pronunciation of his name, he somehow didn’t mind it though.

“So, octo-boy is like your son?” Michael asks raising an eyebrow as they walked to a hallway that had mostly empty room that was painted beige.

“Well I never meant to get attached it just sort of happened?” Geoff said entering a room that was sort of plain. The floors were carpeted and it had a full sized bed with a chest in the corner. There was another door on the other side of the room that led to a small bathroom. Michael noticed that his bag he had brought with him was setting on his bed.

“This is my room?” Michael said in a questioning tone.

“Yep, all yours buddy. It’s sort of plain now but you can hang posters and pictures if you want. Ryan is out tech guy so if you have any special needs just let us know.” Geoff said and Michael entered the room further it hit him that this is probably where he would spend the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but feel a little homesick even if the other residents looked happy with their living conditions. He sighed.

“Thanks Geoff, for the tour and taking me in and everything.” Geoff smiled and patted the man’s back.

“It’s nothing, that’s what we do here. Things may be hard at first but trust me they will get better, trust me. We’ve become a family here at these labs so that includes you. If you need anything let me know.” Michael smiled a little at Geoff’s words and nodded. The man gave him one last smile before leaving out the door and shutting it softly behind him.

Michael Jones welcome to your new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello everyone. It sure has been a long time huh? Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyway, I'm so so sorry about the wait on this chapter but real life happened and I was super busy. However, here it finally is. This chapter is more focused on Ryan and Ray.

It had been two months since Michael had relocated to his new home and he thought he was adjusting well. He had made quick friends with the video game playing lizard boy who set on the couch beside him kicking his butt at Halo. It had felt like a seamless transition, like he just slipped into place between Gavin and Ray. 

“Jesus Christ Ray you’re like a machine.” Michael commented dying from a head shot for the third time this round. Ray snickered out his almost hiss sounding laugh. 

“Hey it’s what I do, when you’re a freak you spend a lot of time indoors.” He smiled. Ray was one of the only people in the entire institute that didn’t take his mutations too seriously. He laughed and joked about it all while eating a hand full of Sour Cream flavored crickets. At first Michael had been disgusted at his new friend’s choice of snack but had gotten used to it. 

What he hadn’t quite used to was the squeaks and other little noises the other man setting on his other side made. Every time Gavin opened his mouth Michael wanted to punch his stupid face. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gavin, oh no he really liked Gavin, the man just pushed all of his buttons. He knew that it wasn’t his fault but it annoyed him to no end. Ray had said it was something you just get used to and he should know. Ray and Gavin had been best friends ever since Ray moved in 6 years back. The other problem was that Michael was attracted to Gavin and he couldn’t deny that. The only problem was that he still had messed up emotions, he wasn't sure if a relationship between him and Gavin would even work out. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the level of intensity that was Gavin Free. The man had already almost made his system reboot a few times with his stupid made up words and squealing out the ruined version of his name. 

“X-Ray no!” Gavin squeaked out as Ray killed him again winning the round easily. Gavin began to pout and one of his tentacles pushed Ray off the couch. Ray laughed at his friend. 

“That’s three to me, two to Michael and that one lucky round to Vav?” Ray snickered from the floor trying to fend off the limb making ninja sounds. 

“Sounds about right, I didn’t know someone could suck so badly.” Michael said smirking and trying to pull Gavin off of Ray. 

“Michael!” He screeched out butchering his name just like always. Michael tackled him successfully to the floor as the three of them rolled around on the floor. Gavin had an unfair advantage against the other two with his extra limbs but Michael had the advantage of strength. He put the man into a headlock and Gavin started making his ‘Gavin noises’ again. 

“Okay, okay boys, Can you stop being mature adults long enough for Ray’s checkup?” Geoff said as he walked in and stood above the three of them tangled together. Geoff had been pleased that Michael fit in so well with his other two favorite 'lads' and knew that he'd be okay. Michael released Gavin untangled his tentacles letting them drop to the floor.   
Ray wiggled out from under Gavin brushing himself off and letting his tail thump against the ground once. 

“With Ryan?” Ray asked not even trying to hide how his eyes lit up and how excited he was about having one on one time with his favorite scientist. Geoff chuckled. 

“Yeah lover boy. Your man’s waiting for you so you better hurry up.” Geoff said chuckling and giving him that same lazy smile the scientist always seemed to have. Ray’s face went a little red. 

“It’s not like that.” He mumbled smoothing out his t-shirt. Gavin snickered from behind him and Michael punched him in the arm. He whined and Michael laughed. 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.” Geoff said patting Ray on the shoulder. Obviously Geoff knew better, he spent most of his time with the other scientist and could tell they definetly had it bad for each other. Ray gave him a look but walked past him and down the hallway to the clinic part of the labs. 

When he stepped into the bright room Ryan was setting on his stool going over some papers. His sensitive nose hated the smell of the clinic, it could only be described as smelling 'blank'. Ryan looked up when he heard the door open and smiled instantly at Ray. He took his glasses off and placed them on the counter. 

"Hello Ray, shut the door and have a seat." He said making a vague motion to the examination table where Ray hopped up onto. He smiled back at the scientist who rolled his stool closer to the man. 

"How are the new heat lamps working out for you?" He asked as he took the stethoscope from his neck and placed it against Ray's chest listening to his heartbeat. Meanwhile, Ray was trying to keep his heartbeat under control hoping that the man couldn't tell how he made his heart race. He really wasn't so fond of the idea of having to explain to him exactly why it was racing and that he wasn't sick. 

"Yeah, it was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. Thanks." Ryan replaced the stethoscope around his neck and wrote something on his clipboard nodding. 

"Anytime. It is my job to make sure you're taken care of." Ryan said taking placing his thermometer near Ray's mouth and when he opened he placed it under his forked tongue. They had regular check ups like this. Due to the origin of Ray's mutations and the extensive nature of them he had quite a few health issues. As Geoff had put it Ray was about fifty fifty, a lot man but also a lot lizard. After the thermometer beeped Ryan took it out and looked down at it frowned. He placed the back of his hand to Ray's forehead. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with genuine concern and the mutants face got a little red. 

"Yeah, I feel fine." He says divisively. 

"You're hot Ray." Ray's eyes widened slightly before Ryan went on. "And the last time you said you felt fine you were sick for months. I'm sure you remember, I do." Ryan said frowning. It had been Ray's worse health scare, his mutations also affected his immune system and he had caught a virus. It started out with it just seeming like a horrible case of the sniffles and it ended with them thinking for a short time that Ray wasn't going to make it. It had been one of the scariest few months of Ryan's life. He had spent almost all his time right at Ray's bedside, he even slept in a chair pulled up beside him some nights. 

"Rye, I promise I feel fine this time. Boyscout's honor." Ray said giving him a smile. Ryan sighed and rolled his stool backwards a bit as he dropped the thermometer cover in the trash. 

"Fine, but I swear Ray, if you start feeling bad you come let me know at the first sniffle." Ryan said pointing a very threatening finger at his chest. Ray nodded. "Good, now I'd like to examine your scales this time around. Fall is coming on quick and I know it's about time for you to start shedding your old ones. You know how this goes, shirt off."   
Ray did know how this goes, exactly the same every time. He'd take his shirt off, Ryan would get handsy with him (for very serious medical purposes of course), he would have to hide his awkward boner, then go rub one out in the shower. Ray already had the process down in his head. Goddamn handsome Ryan and his handsome face. His Zelda shirt came off over his head balled up in his lap. Ryan stood from his stool and went to the side of the examination table that Ray sat on. 

"Sorry if my hands are cold." Ryan said quietly as he got closer running his fingertips across the patch of scales between Ray's shoulder blades. Of course his hands were just as they always were; large, overly gentle and very warm. Ray couldn't repress the shudder from running through him. "Sorry." Ryan muttered as if he had done something wrong. He went on looking over the larger patches of scales before he came back around to the front of the table. He moved closer so his thighs were pressed against Ray's knees. He tipped Ray's head gently back moving in closer to look at the scales across his throat. To Ray, this was the absolute worst part of the exam simply because the scientist was so close. 

"These are a little loose actually." He said and he was so close Ray could feel his breath when he spoke. He swallowed hard and then Ryan's face was inches from his own. His eyebrows were pulled together like he was going to ask if he was okay again. Then he must have noticed the look on Ray's face because his face softened and a gentle smile came over his features. One of his hands was back on his his chin tilting his head up to look at him. Some part of Ray's brain was screaming, he could only hope his face didn't betray him. Just as Ryan had started leaning into his the door opened so quickly and so forcefully that it slammed against the wall. Both Ryan jumped and Ryan moved away from Ray quickly. 

Standing at the door was Michael clutching one of Gavin's wrists and looking pissed off. Gavin was just making some type of noise. They both stopped when they had entered the room and saw both of them so close. Ryan let out an awkward sounding cough. Geoff then came up behind both Gavin and Michael looking on. A slow knowing smile stretched across his features. 

"If you two are busy I can patch up Gavin." He said and Ray felt like he was going to die on the spot, his tail curled defensively against his leg. As if a switch had been flipped Ryan went back to professional mode. 

"As I was saying, if your scales start bothering you come see me and I'll give you something to help." Ray stood up off the table quickly making his way to the door. 

"I bet you could scratch that itch for him real good." He heard Geoff say not exactly quietly as he passed by him. 

"Oh my god." He said practically running down the hall. 

"Are we just going to stand here and make jokes about Ryan and Ray banging while bleed out on the bloody floor!?" Gavin said loudly taking back his wrist from Michael. Ryan then noticed the cut across Gavin's palm. It didn't look too deep but like it could still give Gavin issues if he didn't get it stitched up. Geoff sighed rolling his eyes. 

"It's not even that bad you baby." 

"Well, Gavin, the floor will only be bloody if you bleed out on it so..." He said trailing off in that way he does sometimes. 

"You're the worst doctor ever!" Gavin commented. Ryan began to chuckle as they all came into the room. Once Ryan changed the paper on the table and Gavin had taken his seat he began stitching him up. His whines stopped after just a few minutes. 

"How'd he even do this?" Ryan asked and Michael huffed. 

"He was trying to convince me that throwing knives isn't hard and that just anyone can do it." Ryan sighed heavily. 

"Gavin, what have I told you about these things?" Gavin's frown deepened even more as he looked up at Ryan. 

"You just said that because you're still pissy that I'm right about the coins." It was Ryan's turn to frown. 

"You are not right about the coins." Geoff groaned, he'd heard this debate a thousand times and it seemed like he'd be hearing it again.


End file.
